The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices and other computing devices. However, as the ease of information transfer increases, users continue to demand more and different types of data. Mobile devices, networks, personal computers, and other computing devices can now capture numerous types of information about users and their activities. Such information may include location information, phone call information (e.g., what contacts were called, duration of calls, what calls were received), status information (e.g., working, sleeping, watching a movie), media information (e.g., recent photographs taken, music played), etc. The availability of this information is desirable to users, not only with respect to information about themselves and their own activities, but also with respect to their friends and business contacts.
Various services (e.g., online services) for sharing content in this regard have been developed. These services often permit users of the services to view or otherwise interact with the content shared by other users of the service. However, since any user of the service may view any content shared by any other user, privacy concerns may develop. As a result of these privacy concerns, users of the services may be hesitant or even refuse to share content on the service for fear of disclosing personal or otherwise sensitive information. While some services may provide various privacy mechanisms, difficulty in using many of these mechanisms may also have an adverse effect on content sharing and as result users may again be hesitant or refuse to share content.